U.S. Navy SEALs/Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare SEAL Team Six is mentioned in the level "Shock and Awe", where they assisted the NEST team in the failed attempt trying to disarm Al-Asad's nuclear device when Jackson and their team went to the LZ. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Navy SEALs make a couple appearances in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2. Unlike the other two friendly factions, the U.S. Army Rangers and Task Force 141, the player does not take the role of a member of the Navy SEALs. During the level "Of Their Own Accord", they can be seen fast-roping down to the Dept of Commerce, and later taking off from the Department of Commerce in a Little Bird helicopter. During the attack on the Russian forces around the World War II Memorial, the helicopters carrying the SEALs are shot down. SEAL frogmen appeared in the levels "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" (the SEALs' motto) and "The Gulag" where they provide Task Force 141 with deep-dive suits and the use of the SEAL Delivery Vehicle. The SEALs and TF141 work together to rescue the hostages and free the oil rig from the Russian Ultranationalists. Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Navy SEALs is also a playable faction in two multiplayer maps. They are the least used faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. The only time the player hears a SEAL yell is when a grenade is nearby. Their character models wear both British and American flags, most likely because some of the SEAL models borrow from Task Force 141 deep-dive uniforms from the single-player campaign.They wear distinctive black scuba drysuits and are easy to spot on both maps. Because of their tactical black gear, single player missions involving in being behind enemy lines, and silent voices, they seem to have a black operations style in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The announcer for the SEALs is Curtis Jackson, better known as "50 Cent", a popular American rapper/actor who did both multiplayer and singleplayer voice-overs for the game. Multiplayer Maps Karachi-prev.jpg|Karachi Sub Base.jpg|Sub Base Special Ops The player also plays as a Navy SEAL in three Special Ops missions: Breach & Clear, Wetwork, and Armor Piercing. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 A US Navy SEAL team assists Derek "Frost" Westbrook and Sandman in taking down a Russian attack submarine in New York Harbor during "Hunter Killer". Two unused emblems can be found in game files. U.S._Navy_SEALs_unused_emblem_1_MW3.png U.S._Navy_SEALs_unused_emblem_2_MW3.png List of Known Members ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *Robot *Zach *Worm *Peasant ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *SEAL Leader Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 Submachine Guns *MP5K *MP5 Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR Handguns *USP .45 Multiplayer Quotes Modern Warfare 2 *''"Take 'em down!"'' -Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *''"UAV online."'' -When a UAV Recon is called in. *''"Heads up, enemy UAV spotted!"'' -When an enemy UAV is in the air. *''“Counter-UAV up, they're blind!"'' -When friendly Counter UAV is up. *''“Enemy AC-130 above!"'' -When an enemy AC-130 is in the air. *''“Tango down."'' -Killed an enemy. *''“Target Neutralized."'' - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *''“Popping Smoke."'' - When throwing smoke. *''“Frag out!"'' -When throwing a fragmentation grenade. *''“Grenade!"'' - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *''“Throwing a flashbang!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''“Flash out."'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''“Tossin' stun grenade."'' - After throwing a stun. *''“Planting Claymore."'' - After planting a Claymore. *''“Throwing C4."'' - After throwing/planting C4 *''“Changing mag."'' - Reloading. *''"Cover me, Im reloading." - Reloading. *“Reloading."'' - Reloading. *''“Suck it up, the war's not over. - When SEALs lose a match. *“Mission failed, hit them harder next time."'' - When SEALs lose a match. *''“Your work is appreciated, well done."'' - When SEALs win a match. *''“Good job SEALs, mission accomplished."'' - When SEALs win a match. *''“We've been EMP'd, electronics are down!"'' - SEALs enemy EMP announcement. *''“EMP up! Their electronics are offline!"'' - SEALs friendly EMP announcement. *''“It's a draw. Stand down."'' - SEALs match draw announcement. *''“Tactical Nuke ready for launch."'' - When the player has obtained a nuke. *''“Enemy Nuke incoming, we're done!"'' - When the enemy has launched a nuke. *''“Tactical Nuke incoming!"'' - When a friendly nuke is inbound. Gallery Navy SEAL MW2.jpg|A Navy SEAL in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". Seal_Zodiac_MW3.png|Sandman (front) and Frost (driver) on a Zodiac that was placed by the SEALS to help in their escape, in Modern Warfare 3. Navy Seals and The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday Concept Art.jpg|A concept art of the Navy SEALs in the Modern Warfare 2 artbook. U.S Navy SEALs Mw3.jpg|SEALs in "Hunter Killer". US Navy SEALs 2 MW3.jpg|Navy SEALs in New York Harbor. MW2_The_Gulag_spawn.jpg|SEALs deploying from MH-6 Little Birds in the Gulag. U.S._Navy_SEALs_in_Blackhawk_Over_Reactor_MW3.png U.S._Navy_SEALs_piloting_the_UH-60_Over_Reactor_MW3.png Trivia *The full Navy SEALs victory music is heard during the boat chase in "Endgame". *When playing the French and Spanish versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if the player picks up the bomb in any bomb-objective mode, the announcer will say it in English. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer trailer, there is a Care Package that shows Navy SEALS on it, but did not appear on the game. Videos Navy Seals Spawn - Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack|Navy SEALs' spawn theme. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Navy SEALs Victory Theme|Navy SEALs' victory theme. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Navy SEALs Defeat Theme|Navy SEALs' defeat theme. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions